Sex For Breakfast
by minies
Summary: [ONESHOT] "Di pagi yang cerah bersama keluarga Jeon." —BTS fanfiction, KookV. Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung, topkook, bottomtae.


**_kookv fanfiction_** by **_-minies_**.

 ** _Disclaimer_** : BTS bukan punya aku.

 ** _Warning_** : Top! kook dan bot! Tae, homophobic dan yang tidak suka kookv silahkan keluar.

 **D** **an ini** **bukan rated M loh, hanya saja judulnya aja yang seperti itu, kalau baca ngerti kok, maafkan aku kalau ada typo atau salah, karna aku bukan manusia yang sempurna.**

 **Terima kasih, silahkan menikmati.**

.

.

.

"T-tae?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tae?"

Dan tidak ada jawaban juga.

Jungkook membuka kedua matanya dan melihat ke samping kiri kasurnya, _kosong_. Dia memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk, memijat pangkal hidungnya karna sedikit pening.

Dengan gontai, ia beranjak dengan lemas mengambil _boxer_ yang baru. Masih dalam keadaan kantuk, Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju dapur, karna hidungnya menghirup aroma sedap dari sana.

Sesampainya, ia disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang sangat indah dan menggoda. Rasa kantuknya langsung menghilang dalam sekejap. Matanya menyorot tajam.

Benar-benar pemandangan di hadapannya itu sangat menggiurkan, mau tahu? Taehyung, istrinya, hanya memakai _boxer_ dan kaus putih yang besar dengan apron yang Jungkook beli, bertulisan, " _I love my daddy._ " di tambah dengan Taehyung rambut yang basah.

Kedua kakinya melangkah ke lelaki itu, memeluknya dari belakang. Jungkook menghirup aroma tubuh sang istri yang beraroma _cinnamon_ bercampur _vanilla_. Aroma kesukaan Jungkook.

"Pagi sayang." sapa Jungkook, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk Taehyung, menghirup aroma istrinya yang menenangkan.

"Pagi juga." Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup pipi Jungkook sekilas setelah itu dia berjalan membawa beberapa makanan ke ruang makan.

"Jungkook, bisakah kamu membangunkan Taehee dan Junghyun?" pinta Taehyung, Jungkook hanya mengerang malas, namun ia tetap berjalan menuju kamar anak-anaknya.

Jungkook membuka pintu kamar Taehee pelan, berjalan masuk lalu mendudukkan dirinya di ujung kasur, "Jeon Taehee, bangun sayang kamu harus sekolah." Jungkook mengecup kedua pipi Taehee dan akhirnya Taehee terbangun dengan wajah yang mengekspresikan 'jijik' kepada sang ayah sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa.

Dia pun keluar dari kamar Taehee menuju kamar Junghyun, mengetuk kamar adik Taehee, "Junghyun bangun atau gak, uang jajan ayah potong!" teriaknya.

Junghyun yang mendengar teriakkan sang ayah langsun bangun lalu berlari ke kamar mandi yang satu ruangan dengan kamarnya.

Jungkook mengangguk bangga, lalu berjalan kembali ke ruang makan, sepertinya Taehyung sedang menunggu di sana.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, benar seperti dugaannya, Taehyung sedang menunggu mereka bertiga, dengan apron yang dilepaskan, Jungkook sungguh kecewa, Jungkook sangat menyukai apron itu karna itu membuktikkan bahwa Taehyung hanya milik Jungkoom seorang.

Dia tersenyum kemudian mengecup dahi sang istri, mendudukkan diri di kursi samping sang istri.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah, menghela napas, "Kamu gak siap-siap? Gak kerja?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengambil cangkir kopi miliknya, menyeruput pelan, "Aku cuti 3 hari."

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya sambil mengoles selai di atas rotinya, "Terus siapa yang mengendalikan perusahaan?"

"Ada Jimin." jawab Jungkook santai, Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya lagi lalu menyubit dada Jungkook dengan gemas, membuat sang suami meringis.

"Kok tiba-tiba nyubit aku sih?" rengeknya sambil mengelus bagian yang sakit.

Taehyung memutarkan kedua bola matanya, kembali mengoles rotinya, "Kasihan Jimin, dia pasti capek."

Jungkook mendengar jawaban Taehyung mengerucutkan bibir kedepan,

"Kamu gak kasihan sama aku yang selalu begadang cuman buat perusahaan itu?"

Taehyung membalas rengekkan Jungkook dengan wajah yang berekspresi 'jijik', "Perusahaan itu kan milik ayahmu, gimana sih." jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook memutarkan kedua bola matanya kemudian menarik pergelangan Taehyung, sang empu terkejut, ia menoleh ke kiri, dan mendapatkan sepasang bibir mengenai bibirnya.

Jungkook mendorong leher Taehyung agar memperdalam tautan mereka. Sampai akhirnya,

"Ayah, bisa gak jangan ciuman di depan kita, menjijikan tau gak?" sindir Taehee sambil mendorong kursinya.

Taehyung segera mendorong tautan mereka dan melihat kedua anaknya yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'jijik'.

Wajah Taehyung memerah sedangkan Jungkook menyeringai, "Nanti juga kalian besar akan seperti ini."

Taehee hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya, ia menaruh tasnya di bawah meja makan kemudian menyantap sarapannya.

Junghyun memandang orang tuanya, sebuah senyum licik mengembang dari wajah tampannya, "Ayah! Junghyun ingin nanya, bunda kalo di _kasur_ bagaimana?" tanya Junghyun tiba-tiba.

Taehyung dan Taehee memandang adik, anak bungsunya terkejut, Jungkook juga terkejut namun tergantikan oleh sebuah seringaian.

"K-kok nanya seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung.

Junghyun menyeringai tampan, "Junghyun ingin tahu saja, bisa-bisa bagus untuk asupan gitu?"

Taehee menepuk dahinya, menggelengkan kepala karna kelakuan adiknya, "Ya Tuhan, adikku kenapa sangat bodoh?"

"Heh gak boleh gitu dong." rengek Junghyun, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sang ayah dan menyeringai, "Jadi gimana yah?" tanyanya antusias.

Jungkook membalas senyuman itu dengan seringain juga, "Jadi tuh ya, bunda kalo di kasur itu hebat—"

Belum Jungkook melanjutkan kata-katanya, Taehyung sudah menyubit telinga Jungkook, menariknya sangat keras.

Taehee mengacungkan jempol kepada sang ibu dan sang ibu membalas dengan senyum yang manis.

"A-aduh sayang, kan J-Junghyun nanya sebagai ayah yang baik harus menjawab lah."

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya, "Dia itu masih di bawah umur buat tahu kayak begituan."

"Aku 16 tahun bun, satu tahun lagi legal." ucap Junghyun santai, "Ayah lanjut saja."

Jungkook melirik Taehyung kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya walaupun masih dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Bunda kamu itu sangat _kinky_ , ayah di panggil _daddy_ tau gak?"

Taehyung melepaskan telinga Jungkook dan digantikan oleh telapak tangannya yang menutup mulut Jungkook.

Taehee lagi-lagi mengacungkan jempolnya kepada sang ibu. Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman lagi.

"Oh beneran yah? _kinky_ banget, bun aku tidak tau kalau bunda seperti itu, aku merasa terkhianati."

Wajah Taehyung segera memerah, _gelagapan_ , "Apa-apaan?! Ayah kamu yang nyuruh bunda memanggil dia _daddy_ , menggelikan."

Jungkook melepaskan telapak tangan Taehyung dan melirik, "Pas di kasur gak." ucap Jungkook dan Junghyun bersamaan.

Jungkook menoleh ke Junghyun dan mengacungkan jempol, Junghyun hanya menyeringai.

"Pokoknya hyun, kamu harus menjadi _seme_ atau _top_ kayak ayah kamu ini, lagian wajah tampan kamu kan nurun dari ayah." ucap Jungkook bangga.

Taehee dan Taehyung bergedik geli, mereka sama-sama beranjak dari kursi lalu membawa piring-piring kotor ke wastafel.

"Jangan kayak kakak kamu, _bisexual_ tapi _uke_ atau _bottom_ , liat saja deh dari mukanya mirip bunda kamu kan?"

Taehee yang mendengar percakapan mereka, wajahnya langsung memerah, "A-aku bisa menjadi _top_!"

Junghyun dan Jungkook memandang malas kakak dan anak sulungnya, "Kamu mau pacaran sama perempuan juga tetap _bottom_ kak!" sindir Junghyun.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Bunda kamu juga sama kayak kamu, dia bilang dia bisa _top_ eh tapi akhirnya dia malah yang berteriak keras di atas kasur."

Junghyun mengangguk setuju, "Bunda ku sangat _ukeable_ ya, gemesin."

Taehyung balik dari wastafel menyiapkan _pan_ di tangan kanannya, ia siap memukul kepala Jungkook, Jungkook tersenyum kikuk kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

"Eh-eh maaf sayang, aku gak bermaksud seperti itu." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya dan berjalan menuju Taehyung, ia memeluk sang istri, bisa saja menenangkan perasaan sang istri.

Junghyun dan Taehee yang sedari tadi menatap orang tuanya tersenyum kecil, menatap kelakuan orang tuanya yang terkadang masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Ayah, bunda, Junghyun dan Taehee berangkat sekolah ya!" salam mereka, kemudian pergi dari rumah.

Taehyung mengintip sebentar kemudian menatap tajam ke Jungkook, Jungkook tersenyum kikuk.

Jungkook mengecup pipi Taehyung, "Sayang mumpung aku lagi cuti, kita jalan-jalan yuk, pengen merasakkan waktu muda kita, bagaimana?" ajaknya sekalian mengganti topik.

Entah rasa kesal dan marah Taehyung langsung meleleh dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"Mau kemana emang?" tanya Taehyung sedikit ketus, agar Jungkook mengira ia masih marah.

"Kemana saja yang kamu mau." Jungkook memeluk istrinya dengan erat. Taehyung menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Jungkook kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, ayo, kita jalan-jalan" ucap Taehyung.

——————————

 ** _He_** ** _he anak sama bapak ga beda jauh betul? :)_**


End file.
